endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/An Alternate World Game Mechanics
Thanks, MA, for the Morale thing. Essentially, it's based off of CoH with a few additions. Locomotion Infantry Units that move on foot. They are highly versatile but can’t move at over 10 mph. Only infantry can use cover and non-field defense structures. Vehicles Wheeled Faster than their tracked cousins, they excel at moving on roads and can knock through lighter cover, are slowed down by soil, water and snow. Special units don't receive movement penalties in water. Tracked Used by heavy combat vehicles(such as tanks), continuous caterpillar tracks are slower to accelerate and generally are slower than their wheeled counterparts. They can roll right through cover. Aircraft Helicopters Generally slower than fixed-wing aircraft but capable of hovering. Fixed-Wing They're faster and more powerful, but need a long concrete landing strip. Common for most fighters and bombers. They are uncontrollable in game. Terrain Roads Hard concrete or asphalt is good for wheeled vehicles. Also serves as negative cover. Soil The basic terrain that the game has. Slows down wheeled vehicles. Shallow water Slows down all terrain units. Also serves as negative cover. Thick Ice An add-on over all types of water, allows wheeled vehicles and infantry to cross. However, if the ice breaks (after sustaining damage, or if a heavy tracked vehicle (tries to) cross) the units on top of the ice will fall into the water and be rendered eliminated. Snow An add-on over other terrain types, it slows all terrain units. Cover and Structures Cover is pretty much what keeps infantry useful. Exposed No cover against detection or projectiles. Get them out quick, or they'll be toast. Also known as negative cover. Receives 150% damage, 200% suppression. Camouflage Cover against detection. For example, units in thick foliage will be automatically camouflaged unless spotted or they reveal their position by firing. Auto camo. Light Cover It is relatively protective against light projectiles. A concrete low wall is light cover. Receives 60% damage, 75% suppression. Heavy Cover Infantrymen using it are protected from everything expect concussion damage from explosions, shrapnel from other directions and attacks from above. A Jersey Barrier, trench wall or a HESCO bastion is heavy cover. Receives 30% damage, 20% suppression. Garrisoned Infantry are protected from all but concussion damage. An ambient building is a garrisoned cover. However, infantry inside are restricted by entry/exit points and firing locations. Receives 25% damage, but 1000% damage from incendiary and explosive damage. Receives 1% suppression. Weapons Basically, there are two kinds: those that can be fired on the move and those that require set-up. Heavy Weapon Crews and most artillery require set-up time. The types that can be fired on the move receive accuracy penalties when firing on the move. Damage Most weapons are kinetic and explosive-based, with explosive damage breaking down into concussion (ignores cover, limited range) and shrapnel, which in itself is another kinetic weapon. But some scatter incendiary materials, dealing Incendiary damage. Incendiary can damage almost anything, and can spread in dry conditions. It burns away foliage, and infantry and combustible structures hit by it or standing in burning terrain receive damage over time. However, armored vehicles like tanks are invulnerable to this, unless they are routed out by the fear of burning up inside. Morale All units are affected by morale. Positive morale provides buffs; negative morale provides nerfs. Morale effects are dampened when a unit gains veterancy; veteran units require double or even triple events to make them move into a different morale zone. Positive Morale Positive Morale is provided by destroying an enemy unit, or forcing them to retreat or back off. Each positive action provides +1 Morale point. Negative Morale Negative Morale is provided if the unit takes casualties, sees an enemy unit that is impossible to kill, is forced to back off, gets suppressed, retreats, or sees an ally unit be destroyed. Each negative action provides -1 Morale point. Morale Table 3 Positive levels, 1 Neutral level, 3 Negative levels. Category:Blog posts